Flare The Neko Guardian
by joseph33759
Summary: Why Flare Hates Nekomata an Original story line no Naruto characters mostly sorry
1. Chapter 1

Title: Flare the Neko Guardian

Pairing: Flare/Linith(Neko Guardian Linith) Flare/Nekomata(Nibi)

Warning: There will be sexual scenes in this story, nothing too sexual

Time-line: before the Kitsune Guardian series(my story series)

Warning II: There will be a rape scene in this story

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rating: M

* * *

Flare just finished the 'test' to become a Neko Guardian from Sukaku Guardian he'd miss James, but James decided to stay so not his problem

'I am one step closer to being a Kitsune Guardian' thought Flare as he was guided to the Nibi aka Nekomata, "How much farther?" he asked the Neko Guardian who was leading him

"Not far" said a feminine voice and Flare looked up and finally noticed that he was being led by a girl

"You're a girl!" he said surprised it was rare that a Kunoichi made it to a Neko Guardian or higher(A/N nothing against girls it is just a skill thing not a sexist ting I mean I just did say that girls do make it(besides the Kitsune ones)), the girl turned to him

"SO?" she asked obviously pissed at the surprise in his voice and Flare shook his head not in fear but in understanding

"Nothing I am just glad you made it to Neko Guardian maybe you'll go past that?" he asked and the girl shook her head

"Nice offer but no I wanted to be a Neko Guardian so I did, by the way name's Linith" said Linith

"Kitsune Flare" said Flare reluctantly and Linith stiffened

"You're a Kitsune?" asked Linith and Flare sighed and gave an affirmative answer Linith shook her head she never like that Kitsunes were made to go all the way to the final rank but she couldn't say anything against Flare seeing as he wanted to, but some? They wanted to stay at a certain level.

"You know I could use a spar right now" said Flare tossing a kunai to Linith, "and since you are a Neko Guardian, who better to spar against" Linith almost blushed at the statement because no one usually gave her the time of day after they learned she was a girl

"You're on" said Linith getting into the Shiton stance and Flare got into a long ranged fighting stance like that of the Sukaku Guardian.

Flare was defeated to say the least but he was happy there was a reason for each level from what he heard the Sokou Guardians were considered S ranked Shinobi so that means...

Flare walked up to Nibi and bowed

"Hello Flare-kun" said Nekomata and Flare smiled as he raised himself to a normal height

"Hello Nekomata-sama" said Flare and Linith walked over to Flare and nudged him it was rare for Nekomata to show affection towards any Biju Guardian and Flare bowed his head respectfully as Nekomata shifted into her human form  
"It has been a long time since I trained a Kitusne" said Nekomata, 'And even longer since I trained one as cute as this one'(A/N She considers herself to be beautiful, all others that are good looking, or cute) and Flare smiled softly

"I am sure you teach very well" said Flare and Nekomata chuckled

'Nekomata-sama is actting weird...' thought Linith. "Nekomata-sama" said Linith and Nekomata glanced at Linith before nodding giving the ok to continue, "Flare-san is new and needs to train soon..." started Linith before she found herself unable to continue because she couldn't think of whatelse to say

"And?" asked Nekomata

"I think he needs to rest before you start to train him" said Linith cautiously.

* * *

Ok R&R there will be a new chapter soon


	2. Chapter 2

Ok this chapter takes place a few weeks after the meeting

I do not own the song One Boy One Girl

* * *

Legend:

(A/N small author's note)

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**"biju & Higher level summon"**

_**'biju & higher level summon'**_

_Song lyrics_

**Fights**

'quote'

* * *

Flare laughed

"You really think I'll show you the Kami-kitsune?" asked Flare as Linith pouted she wanted to see the gift given to the Kitsunes because of their loyalty to Kyuubi

"YES!" pouted Linith and Flare sighed, "You do know what it does right?" asked Flare and Linith nodded

"It is used to copy other kekki genkai" said Linith. Flare nodded

"And?" he asked and Linith shook her head

"And what Flare-kun?" asked Linith and Flare sighed

"It sees through _any_ object within 90 feet of me" said Flare and Linith blushed she knew that but she wanted Flare to see what she was wearing underneath to see what he would do(A/N Note Linith is not trying to get Flare in her pants... yet). Flare sighed, "You're not going to give it up are you Linith-chan, are you?" asked Flare and Linith shook her head smiling and Flare activated it and flew back from a nose bleed. Linith taking this opportunity pounced on him and captured his lips with hers

"Flare-kun you are to predictable" she whispered into his ear and Flare blushed

"Linith-chan don't do that" he almost whined as his body reacted to the girl on his chest(A/N He is only 14 but he is going through puberty so... yeah)

"Flare-kun!" she said in a false scolding tone and Flare blushed deeper

_'It's not my fault!'_ he thought and Linith smiled before pressing her lips to Flare's again.

After a few minutes(though it felt like hours to them) of making-out Flare had had to go

"See you soon Linith-hime" said Flare smiling and he walked to Nekomata's hideout he had fixed his clothes so he didn't look like he just was, well what he was doing.

**"Flare-kun"** said Nekomata and Flare looked the biju in the eye

"Hai Nekomata-sama?" asked Flare and Nekomata transformed to her human form but this time with a little less clothing(but still enough to keep Flare from becoming uncomfortable)

**"You've been working to hard" **said Nekomata as she walked over to Flare seductively and Flare unconsciously took a step back. Not that she wasn't beautiful, she was attractive on a base human level, and Flares body wanted to have that but his mind was against it.

"Nekomata-sama-" started Flare before she pressed her body against his but Flare stepped away, "With all do respect Nekomata" said Flare leaving out the sama for a reason, "no" said Flare and he left the den angrily and Nekomata pouted at first before setting herself to get Flare to mate with her.

_He finally gave in to his friend's girlfriend_

_when she said "theres someone you should_

_meet", at a crowded restaurant way cross_

_town he waitted impaciantly When_

_she walked in their eyes met and_

_they both stared and right there and_

_then everyone else disappeared. (but)_

Flare glaced at Linith as she was about to bathe she was beautiful to him and he knew there was something between them Linith looked at Flare from the bathhouse and waved descreetly and Flare waved back he never look below her neck that whole time.

_one boy one girl, two hearts beating_

_wildly to put it mildly it was love at_

_first sight. he smiled, she smiled and_

_they knew right away this was the_

_day they waitted for all their lives_

_for a moment the whole world_

_revolved around one boy one girl_

Flare waited outside the bathhouse and met Linith as she walked out, "Hey Linith-hime" said Flare cautiously and Linith smirked

"Did you get a nice view?" she asked and Flare chuckled

"Didn't look past your neck" said Flare(A/N Flare doesn't lie unless he is specificly told to) and Linith smiled before kissing him deeply

"Flare-kun don't do that again though" said Linith and Flare nodded before wrapping Linith in a hug.

_in no time at all they were standing _

_in the front of a little church among_

_their friends and family repeating_

_those scarced words, preacher said_

_"son kiss your bride" and he raised_

_her veil and like the night they met_

_time just stood still_

Nekomata was watching them(Flare and Linith) as they spent time together mutual love that hadn't been seen coming towards her(Nekomata) in a long time but she knew it was because Flare loved Linith not her.

_one boy one girl, two hearts beating_

_wildly to put it mildly it was love at_

_first sight. he smiled, she smiled and_

_they knew right away this was the_

_day they waitted for all their lives_

_for a moment the whole world_

_revolved around one boy one girl_

Nekomata knew her plan was wrong on so many levels but she wanted Flare so badly she didn't care...

_he was holding her hand when the_

_doctor looked up and grinned_

_"congratulations twins"_

Flare pulled away from Linith's kiss and smiled

"Linith-hime I love you" he said making Linith breath a sharp intake of air

"Flare-kun..." she said as she grabbed his hand and she dragged him to a seculded cave.

_one boy one girl, two hearts beating_

_wildly to put it mildly it was love at_

_first sight. he smiled, she smiled and_

_they knew right away this was the_

_day they waitted for all their lives_

_for a moment the whole world_

_revolved around one boy one girl_

Flare was pushed against the wall of the cave as Linith pushed herself against him but Flare shook his head

"Not today love" he whispered(A/N She maybe making the forward movment in the relation but that is because Flare could move up at anytime and she wants him to know that she loves him too, oh yeah Flare and Linith are both virgins)

"But Flare what if you move up tomorrow?" asked Linith and Flare shook his head

"I'll still come back to see you I promise" said Flare before he kissed her passionatly.

* * *

Song One Boy One Girl(I didn't look these lyrics up I wrote them down as I listened to the song...) R&R


	3. Minor fixes and updates

hey for anyone actually watching this story I have re-written the chapters and edited as best I could without ruining the base storyline, all future chapters will contain my more recent grammar and spelling capabilities


End file.
